falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Erro Humano
}} Erro Humano é uma quest secundária em Fallout 4. Passo a Passo Resumido Passo a Passo Detalhado O Sole Survivor pode ouvir sobre Covenant de colonos ou um comerciante de passagem, que colocará seu marcador no mapa e uma entrada de quest para "Investigar Covenant". Ao se aproximar do portão, o Sole Survivor é recebido por Swanson. Ele explica que, para entrar no Covenant, os visitantes precisam passar por um teste para filtrar "indesejáveis". Ao pressionar para obter informações e passar com sucesso em testes de speech cada vez mais difíceis, detalhes sobre sintéticos e O Instituto podem ser aprendidos. Swanson será inflexível sobre a administração do teste SAFE (adaptação do Vault-Tec G.O.A.T.) para garantir que o Sole Survivor não seja um sintético. Depois de se sentar à mesa e responder a todas as perguntas, o portão do assentamento será aberto. Ao contrário de outros assentamentos na Comunidade, Covenant é cercado por altos muros de concreto polvilhados com torres defensivas, e as casas e o quintal estão em perfeitas condições. O Sole Survivor até menciona como tudo parece ser do pré-Guerra. Vários companheiros vão expressar suspeitas de que a cidade está escondendo algo, embora nenhum deles pareça consciente de sua verdadeira natureza. Fale com Dan Honesto. Ele explica que foi contratado para investigar uma caravana desaparecida e encontrar Amelia Stockton, a filha desaparecida da proeminente família Stockton. Ele também sugere que os habitantes de Covenant poderiam estar envolvidos em ambos os casos. Ele também se oferece para dividir a recompensa em troca de ajuda na investigação. Depois de fazer isso, Dan dará ao jogador o que ele sabe na forma de uma nota, detalhes da caravana. Passar os testes de speech com ele pode render mais tampas e informações. Saia de Convenant e siga para o nordeste ao longo da estrada, depois vá para o leste na junção para encontrar os restos da caravana desaparecida e recuperar a limonada de Deezer. Com Percepção de 6 ou superior, uma trilha de sangue na estrada perto da cena pode ser investigada para revelar que "a trilha de sangue leva aproximadamente na direção de Convenant". Questionar os habitantes da cidade produz pouca informação, pois eles são inflexíveis quanto a não ter nada a ver com isso. Eles também são estranhamente agradáveis. Para encontrar mais pistas, entre na casa no final do assentamento para descobrir uma cela de retenção, uma estante com material de autoajuda e um terminal trancado. Lá fora, ao lado de uma das casas, há um saco de dormir deixado pelo pessoal da caravana, que pode ser investigado, mas não é claro a quem pertencia. Hackeie o terminal quando ninguém estiver olhando para descobrir o propósito real de Covenant. Hackear o terminal quando não estiver em modo furtivo tornará toda a cidade hostil. Também é possível obter informações falando com um dos colonos, Talia McGovern, e convencendo-a de que Dan Honesto é um sintético passando alguns testes de Carisma. Alternativamente, entre na loja e pegue o pedaço de papel da lata de lixo ou passe cada vez mais duros testes de Speech com Penny Fitzgerald para revelar as pistas. Outra alternativa é roubar a chave de Jacob Orden (a melhor maneira é roubá-lo enquanto ele está dormindo na casa de hóspedes) ou arrombar a fechadura da casa diretamente à esquerda do portão e encontrar o pedaço de papel perto da porta. Se o bater carteiras for muito arriscado, entre as 7:00 e as 8:00, as portas da primeira casa à esquerda ao entrar em Convenant estarão abertas (em geral, todos os prédios do Covenant poderão ser adentrados sem a necessidade de arrombar a fechadura). Na mesa há uma chave e um papel com a senha de Jacob. Os moradores podem se tornar hostis se virem-no roubando. Pode-se também encontrar a localização do compound no terminal do escritório. A porta e o terminal são ambas travas mestre. Depois de aprender sobre a existência do Compound, o Sole Survivor pode falar com Dan ou ir sozinho. Quando eles tentarem sair do Covenant, Jacob estará no portão e tentará convencer o Sole Survivor a desistir do caso, chegando até a oferecer um suborno. Para encontrar Compound, vá para o local de pesca a oeste de Covenant, do outro lado do lago, e entre no tubo de saída. Se o Personagem do Jogador contou a Dan Honesto o complexo, ele estará esperando lá dentro e o seguirá. Continue ao longo do tubo para enfrentar guardas armados e torretas. Ao passar com sucesso um teste de Speech, o Sole Survivor é escoltado para dentro do complexo para ter com a Doutora Roslyn Chambers. Caso falhe os testes, a luta através do complexo se torna necessária. No caminho, pistas sobre pessoas mantidas em cativeiro e experimentos/torturas em andamento podem ser encontradas. Uma vez confrontada pela doutora, ela explica suas intenções de tentar revelar sintéticos ocultos que se infiltraram na população criando e seu aperfeiçoamento do teste SAFE, uma espécie de teste psicológico que envolve o estudo das reações do sujeito a várias questões situacionais. Melhorar o teste envolve o estabelecimento de uma "linha de meta" e, em seguida, requer várias formas de tortura psicológica e física para incitar reações da cobaia. Ela também explica o motivo da captura de Amelia porque acreditam que ela é uma infiltrada do Instituto. Ela pode oferecer a mesma recompensa oferecida por Dan Honesto. Agora, o Sole Survivor tem várias opções: # Decidir ficar do lado da doutora, se acompanhado pelo Dan Honesto,ele se tornará hostil e matá-lo será necessário. Além disso, inspecionar o corpo de Amelia revela que ela era de fato uma sintética. Retorne a Jacob para ganhar Covenant como um assentamento utilizável. Há também uma recompensa de 300 tampas na conclusão desta quest. # Decidir ficar do lado de Dan Honesto e libertar Amelia transformará a doutora e o resto de Compound em hostis, tornando necessário matá-los todos. Amelia está em uma das celas acima das escadas que podem ser abertas usando o terminal ou arrombando a fechadura. Fale com Dan para receber uma recompensa. Passando testes de Speech cada vez mais difíceis, uma recompensa maior pode ser obtida. Escolher esta opção também tornará hostil todos os habitantes do Covenant, exceto Deezer e Dora (a gata). Mate todos os inimigos para ganhar Covenant como um assentamento utilizável. # Uma terceira opção será disponibilizada, se o Sole Survivor não trouxer Dan Honesto ao complexo, e já tiver ingressado na Ferrovia. Depois de libertar Amelia, como fariam caso estivessem ao lado de Dan, eles podem reportar a missão ao Velho Stockton, que pode ser encontrado em Bunker Hill. Ele dará a mesma recompensa de 300 tampas oferecida pelo médico e Dan honesto, embora não haja maneira de aumentar a recompensa através de testes de speech. Se o personagem do jogador já completou Boston Depois do Anoitecer, o Sole Survivor pode comentar sobre fazer um hábito ajudá-lo. A quest não pode ser entregue a ele se Honest Dan acompanhar o personagem do jogador, no entanto; ele simplesmente dirá que já contratou alguém para encontrar a caravana desaparecida. Ao retornar a Convenant, todos os habitantes serão hostis, e será necessário matá-los todos, exceto Deezer, para receber Convenant como um assentamento. Se escolher esta opção, quase tudo dentro do composto será considerado roubado, tornando muito complicado o uso deste lugar. Como o Velho Stockton é um personagem não essencial, se ele for morto e o Sole Survivor escolher salvar Amélia, sem trazer Dan para o complexo, a missão dirá "Falhou" imediatamente depois que o objetivo "Encontrar o Velho Stockton" aparecer e se tornar impossível de completar. Uma "quarta" opção também está disponível para o personagem do jogador. Se ele chegar ao complexo sem o Dan Honesto e já tiverem entrado na Ferrovia, eles podem conversar com Amélia antes de libertá-la ou deixá-la ser morta pela doutora e ela direcionará o personagem para o Velho Stockton, alegando que ele dará uma recompensa por libertá-la. A quest será atualizada como se o personagem do jogador tivesse libertado Amelia e o marcador da quest os levasse ao Velho Stockton. Se o jogador deixar Amelia em sua cela e entregar a quest a Stockton, a quest será completada, somente neste caso, ao retornar ao Covenant, todos os habitantes serão amigáveis ao personagem do jogador. Se o personagem do jogador tiver passado a verificação de Speech no complexo, todos os habitantes permanecerão amigáveis também. Embora todos ainda estejam vivos, essa opção oferece a menor quantidade de recompensas, pois não há como obter o Covenant como um assentamento. Reações companheiros * Curie adora se o jogador se declarar "contra o genocídio de sintéticos" e também gosta se pedir para "poupar Amelia" ou se "negociar" com Manny. Ela não gostará se Chambers for morto depois de rejeitar a oferta. * MacCready gosta quando o Sole Survivor aceita o suborno de Jacob Orden, escolhendo a opção de diálogo "Amelia é substituível" e gosta de ficar do lado de Chambers. Ele não gosta de recusar o suborno, ir contra Chambers e "procurando um compromisso". * Piper gosta de "procurando um compromisso" antes de deixar Covenant com Jacob, bem como recusar o suborno e, ao negociar com Manny, ela vai odiar se aliar com a doutora. Ela gosta de pedir para poupar a filha e matar a doutora. Ela adora recusar o acordo da doutora. * Nick gosta de "poupar Amelia" e adora as opções "contra o genocídio de sintéticos" e não gosta se estiver trabalhando com Chambers. Ele também não gosta quando faz o teste SAFE para entrar em Convenant. * Hancock gosta se escolher "procurando um compromisso" com Jacob, gosta "contra o genocídio de sintéticos", gosta de "poupar Amélia", odeia tomar o partido de Chambers e ama se Chambers é morto. * Deacon não gosta da opção "procurando um compromisso" e gosta de rejeitar o suborno. Ele também adora "contra o genocídio de sintéticos" e vai odiar o acordo com a doutora. * Danse ama a opção "Instituto deve morrer". Ele odeia ser "contra o genocídio de sintéticos", bem como a opção "poupar Amélia". Ele não gosta de rejeitar a oferta da doutora, mas também diz "movimento errado soldadoo" se aceitar sua oferta, embora isso não tenha nenhum efeito real no relacionamento com ele. * Cait não gosta de "procurando um compromisso". Ela gosta de aceitar o suborno de Jacob e até comenta sobre conseguir tampas sem lutar. Ela gosta quando concorda que o Instituto e os sintéticos precisam ser eliminados, e não gosta se não aceitar a oferta de Chambers. No entanto, ela gosta se Chambers é morto. * Strong concorda que o Instituto precisa ser eliminado. Ele não gosta de poupar Amélia, mas pelo contrário também não gosta que ela seja morta depois de ficar da doutora. No entanto, ele gosta de recusar a oferta de Chambers. * X6-88 não gosta de "ameaçá-los" quando se dirige a Manny ao entrar no Complexo, gosta "contra o genocídio de sintéticos", mas não gosta de "Amélia é substituível". Ele também gosta de matar Chambers. * Codsworth gosta de "procurando um compromisso" com Jacob, e gosta de "contra o genocídio de sintéticos", bem como de "Amélia é substituívele" com Chambers. * Preston gosta da opção "poupar Amélia" e adora tomar o lado de Dan. Preston não gosta de pedir mais tampas enquanto fala com Dan após resgatar Amélia. Estágios da quest Bugs Dan Honesto pode desaparecer depois de completar a questline principal, tornando esta missão impossível de começar. Para possíveis soluções alternativas usando comandos do console, consulte esta thread na Steam User Forums (inglês). | Depois de conversar com a Dra. Chambers e concordar com ela, pode-se correr rapidamente até Amélia e dizer que tudo ficará bem. Ao fazer isso, você pode completar tanto a missão principal quanto a missão opcional de libertá-la. | Depois de lutar para entrar no Complexo e chegar à Dra. Chambers, um diálogo acontece. Se o Sole Survivor estiver do lado de Dan Honesto e Amélia, a Dr. Chambers dirá "você vai ter que me matar". Mas ela não vai se tornar hostil. | Na caravana, para o objetivo opcional, a Limonada de Deezer pode não aparecer ou a interação será impossível. Se isso acontecer, não pode ser adquirido. ** Uma possível correção é usando o comando do console . ** Outra solução alternativa é pegar "Limonada de Deezer", comandando um companheiro verificar o refrigerador, trocar com o companheiro e encontrar a limonada na categoria Auxílio. . ** Também é possível que a Limonada de Deezer e o cooler apareçam, mas deixando o jogador incapaz de pegar o item ou abrir o cooler. Nesse caso, o comando do console ou a solução complementar funcionarão. ** É também possível autorizar a ativação desses itens via console: , ** Se tudo falhar, resete a quest. Use para pegar o ID da quest Erro Humano e então use para fazer o reset. ** No Xbox One, é possível que nem a lata nem o cooler tenham massa, apesar de terem sido gerados e serem capazes de pegar a lata e levantá-la, e o comando complementar não funcionará. No entanto, há uma possível correção no console - já que é possível pegar a limonada, pode-se levá-la até a Marina Taffington, deixá-la cair, entrar no modo de oficina e guardar o item na bancada. Você pode então remover o item da oficina, e a etapa de quest será ativada como deveria. | O diálogo da Dr. Chambers não começará se Dan Honesto já estiver morto. | O portão que leva a Covenant pode já estar aberto, mesmo que seja a primeira vez que se visita o local, e todos os personagens agem como se o Survivor já estivesse lá e Dan Honesto não será encontrado, tornando a missão impossível de ser completada ou iniciada. Isso pode ser causado por completar o enredo principal antes de obter a missão. ** Uma solução é matar todos os residentes, obtendo assim acesso à bancada de trabalho e depois ressuscitando os residentes para obter o assentamento se a missão não puder ser iniciada. | Depois de terminar a missão, Swanson não pode ser morto a menos que ele esteja dentro das fronteiras do assentamento. Uma vez que ele vai correr para atacar o Sole Survivor, será necessário atraí-lo de volta aos limites da cidade. | Usar um capacete de Power Armor com um mod de Mira ou usar berry mentats torna Dan hostil quando no esgoto, e o resto dos NPCs dentro do complexo. Precisa desequipar o capacete antes de entrar. Além disso, certifique-se de que, se o Sole Survivor tiver um companheiro equipado com power armor com o mod Mira, o jogador terá que fazer que eles também saiam de sua power armor. | Depois de libertar Amelia, a doutora não se tornará hostil e ficará por aí dizendo: "Não vou implorar pela minha vida" e "Tudo o que fiz foi pelo bem maior!" | Penny Fitzgerald pode não falar com o jogador, apenas dizendo "aproveite sua estadia" quando interagindo com ela. Dormir parece resolver o problema. É possível que haja outras correções simples. | Se limpar o complexo antes de encontrar qualquer pista que o leve a ele ou a sua existência, e libertar Amélia, Dan Honesto não irá aparecer em Covenant, e a missão ficará paralisada e impossível de ser completada. O Sole Survivor pode ficar preso em "Procure por sobreviventes da caravana", mesmo depois de libertar Amélia. | Vestir uma power armor com um torso Tesla dentro ou ao redor da entrada do Covenant fará com que os habitantes próximos se tornem hostis. Isso ocorre antes ou depois de terminar a missão "Erro Humano". A solução é sair do power armor antes de entrar. | No final da missão, ao falar com Honest Dan, se a conversa for interrompida logo após receber a recompensa, o jogador pode falar com ele e reivindicar a recompensa novamente. Isso pode ser repetido indefinidamente. ** Os testes de Carisma por mais dinheiro não irão resetar com esse método. | Depois de completar a história principal, a missão não será iniciada. Pode ser resolvido através do console com ,em seguida, conversando com o prefeito da cidade, e usando o console com , e conversando novamente com o prefeito. Isto completará a quest tendo o lado do Covenant e permite desbloqueá-lo como um assentamento. | Entrar na casa imediatamente à esquerda do portão através da porta destrancada pelo canto noroeste da cidade e roubar a chave e a senha na mesa final fará com que todos na cidade se tornem hostis ao sair da casa, mesmo se o jogador permanecer indetectável. | Quando chegar em Covenant pela primeira vez, Swanson pode não fazer as perguntas necessárias para ter acesso à cidade. Em vez disso, o portão já estará aberto e Dan não estará disponível, tornando a missão indisponível. | Quando você toma a senha de Jacob, é possível que todos em Covenant se tornem imediatamente hostis, independentemente de você estar ou não escondido quando você a roubar. | Ao roubar a senha de Jacob, a chave da casa de Convenant, relatório SAFE ou a chave do escritório de Convenant, é possível que toda a cidade se torne hostil, independentemente de você estar ou não oculto quando você roubá-los. Dormir não parece ajudar. Se este for o caso, um mapa para o complexo pode ser recolocado a partir de Ted Huntley. }} Bastidores * O teste SAFE é na verdade o G.O.A.T. de '' Fallout 3 , com todas as referências a vaults (e a 10ª pergunta) removidas. * O desenvolvimento do teste SAFE para detectar e remover sintéticos (máquinas fisicamente indistinguíveis dos humanos) da população e muitas partes desta missão e diálogos, são uma referência direta ao filme ''Blade Runner ( baseado no romance de Phillip K. Dick "Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?]"). O teste SAFE é uma referência direta ao teste de Voight-Kampff, que testa as respostas do sujeito a questões situacionais medindo reflexos empáticos pré-conscientes e memórias de infância que geralmente são ausentes em pessoas sintéticas. en:Human Error pl:Błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką ru:Человеческий фактор uk:Людський фактор Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout 4